theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Danica Aella Xanthe Storm-Heart
Danica Aella Xanthe Storm-Heart (Less formally Danica Storm-Heart, and to a precious few, Dani), was a student in class Three-Bedt of the Imperial Battlemage Academia, enrolled in 3E 388 at the age of sixteen. Calm, stoic, and a natural-born leader, her youth was spent in training under her father and mother's household tutors, and then the watchful eyes of her instructors at the Legion Youth Academy in Anvil, where she was preparing for a career as an officer in the Imperial Legion. However, with her magical potential quickly realised, she was sent to the Arcane University to begin battlemage training, and perhaps to follow in the footsteps of her father as a mighty general. Academic Record Forwarded by the Lord-Prefect of the Legion Youth Academy in Anvil, including references from various instructors within. "Transcript enclosed regarding Danica Aella Xanthe Storm-Heart. Student was already familiar with many aspects of Legion history and combat theory upon enrolment due to tutorage on family estate (references from such tutors included below), well above the level necessary for successful enrolment. Student quickly grasped the theories regarding command and battle tactics, and is highly adept with the longsword and shield, familiar with both Colovian and Nordic forms of combat. Student performed above standard in written coursework, and well above standard during practical application. Found to have talent in magicka and submitted to intitial Magical Aptitude Trial. After minimal instruction, student performed at an expected standard in basic restoration and destruction, above standard in mysticism, below standard in alteration, and had a decent enough grasp of magical theory. Revealed to have been earmarked for Mage Guild Apprenticeship at young age, but was never enrolled due to parental intervention, instead trained by home tutors (see reccomendations below). Recommended for Battlemage training to further tap into magical ability and augment physical prowess. transcript of Legion studies and officer training follows In summary: Danica is model soldier material, and a natural leader. Potential candidate for High-Lecturn Lariat's lessons on Command in Magical Warfare due to prior officer related education." Physical Report Danica is 5'9 with blue eyes, shoulder length brown hair, a mildly tanned complexion and a lithe build. Scar on left forearm. Tattoo on upper back symbolising Kyne, knot-work band tattoos around both forearms, both purely aesthetic. Physically fit from prior training and lifestyle, and slightly resistant to cold and frost magic (Nord heritage dominent). High-Lectern Lariat will be pleased. Biographical Notes Danica was born to parents Targon Storm-Heart, a Nordic general in the Imperial Legion, and Victoria Maxima Arctura Xanthe Sin-Dorei, a Nibenese Imperial noblewoman from Bruma. She has three older brothers, all in active Legion service throughout Tamriel. Her formative years were spent on the family estate just outside of Bruma where she was tutored by her father's and mother's household when very young, reciving not only the standard home-schooling found in noble families but also the foundational aspects of a life in the Legion. She was later found the be magically gifted and earmarked to under an apprenticeship with the Mages Guild but was never enrolled, instead being home-schooled in preparation for a career in the Legion. Danica attended the Legion Youth Academy from ages twelve to sixteen, training for a career as an Imperial Legion offcer, but was selected for transferral to the Battlemage Academia when magical potential and rudimentary knowledge of war-magic theory was brought to the notice of her legion tutors. She has been allocated to class Three-Bedt, and will start her Battlemage training in earnest. Additional Notes to Danica's Reccommendation is a private letter addressed to His Grace, the High-Lectern Lariat I didn't want to let this one go Aelystan; it's not every day you get a child of the Legion General you and I served under, but I know how much you need physically capable students as well adept spell-casters. You've got a fine student here. She may come across as aloof and laconic in some conversations, but we both know where she gets it from. Her peers have called her dependable, a natural leader, possessing a dry sense of humour and somewhat sentimental. She vehemently denies that last descriptor. Also quite the temper when sufficiently roused. Nords, you know? She might not have the best grades in the Academy, but so what? You and I know half the young noble officers go through this academy with top grades and then underperform on a battlefield. Not so with this one. If guided in the right direction she could have made a great General one day like her father, if she'd stayed here. Who knows how high she'll climb now? Imperial Battlemage? Wouldn't put it past her. Make sure she takes your class on Mixed Unit Tactics and Command; we need more people in the field like her. You owe me. Lord-Prefect Maximus Colovus Paltav. Category:Imperial Battlemage Academia Category:Nord Category:Characters